Relax
by B1329-0
Summary: Pensamientos en una noche tranquila. [Lizzington]


**Segundo fic Lizzington en menos de una semana; he vuelto... y ¡Jo, cómo he vuelto!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Abro la puerta del dormitorio con todo el cuidado del mundo y avanzo de puntillas, casi meditando cada paso, hacia la cama; lo último que quisiera en este momento es perturbar tu sueño.

Duermes completamente estirado y boca abajo, en mitad de la cama. Tus brazos están cruzados bajo la cabeza y por un instante me siento egoísta al desear que estuvieras mirando en dirección a la puerta para poder así admirar tu rostro sereno. Cuando duermes no eres Red Reddington, "_el conserje del delito_", eres Raymond; mi Raymond. Cuando duermes, el mundo no está en tu contra, no hay peligros que te hagan fruncir el ceño ni situaciones estresantes que te echen encima más años de los que tienes. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero uno de mis mayores placeres en esta vida es verte dormir y embelesarme durante horas mirando cómo apoyas la barbilla contra la almohada haciendo que tus labios formen un pequeño puchero; a veces tus gestos me recuerdan a los de un niño. Un niño grande que piensa que no necesita que le cuiden pero que grita en silencio porque lo haga.

Mis pasos se detienen junto al borde de la cama y veo como tu espalda desnuda sube y baja lentamente, acompasada por la tranquila respiración. Antes de que me de cuenta, has girado la cabeza y me miras somnoliento, pero con esa cálida y preciosa sonrisa junto a la que deseo despertar cada mañana. Cierras los ojos con fuerza mientras bostezas suavemente.

_-Duerme -_susurro mientras mi mano avanza hacia tu espalda.

_-Estoy demasiado cansado para dormir -_murmuras, frotando tu cara contra los brazos

Sé lo que quieres, no hacen falta palabras entre nosotros para saber lo que pensamos o deseamos. Dejando escapar un suspiro, paso mi pierna izquierda sobre tu trasero y quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre ti mientras tú hundes la cabeza entre los brazos y dices algo que no soy capaz de entender. Mis manos vagan lentamente por tu espalda, trazando cada señal y cicatriz. Hace tiempo que aquellas horribles marcas dejaron de producirme escalofríos; ahora no son más que el recuerdo de mi propia vida, de que ambos estamos vivos y disfrutando el uno del otro cada día.

Inclino mi cuerpo hacia el tuyo y busco con mis labios esa porción de piel libre de quemaduras y repleta de pequeñas pecas. Podría dedicar mi vida a contar todas y cada una de las pecas de tu cuerpo; en este momento no veo nada mejor. Cuando recupero mi postura, tus músculos responden ante mis manos frías y se tensan bajo el tacto; poco a poco acelero los movimientos, creando un confortable calor entre tu piel y la mía; tus músculos se van relajando conforme el masaje aumenta de intensidad. Mis manos viajan de tus hombros hasta el borde de tus pantalones de pijama y ladeando la cabeza para buscar tu reacción, las cuelo brevemente bajo la tela. Sacas la cabeza de su escondite y veo una sonrisa traviesa comenzando a dibujarse en tu rostro; cuando mis manos vuelven a tu espalda, suspiras con decepción y dejar caer la cabeza sobre tus brazos.

Sé que la tranquilidad se ha ido de tu mente; veo como tus ojos permanecen fijos en algún punto de la pared y juraría poder escuchar los engranajes de tu cerebro funcionando a toda velocidad. No quiero eso; no esta noche. Necesitas descansar. Apoyo las manos a ambos lados de tu cuerpo y me deslizo lentamente sobre tu espalda, besándola según asciendo hacia tu cuello.

_-Tienes que dormir -_te digo, mientras mordisqueo suavemente el lóbulo de tu oreja.

_-Me lo estás poniendo difícil, cariño -_respondes riendo.

Mi risa decide unirse a la tuya y tras depositar un último beso en el lateral de tu cuello; me tumbo a tu lado en la cama. Los siguientes minutos los pasamos en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro sin que nada más importe; verde contra azul, experiencia contra ganas de aprender. Mi mano busca tu pelo corto; cierro los ojos y lo acaricio despacio, disfrutando del tacto.

Cambias tu posición y te quedas tumbado frente a mi; con tu brazo rodeando fuertemente mi cadera, atrayéndome hacia tu cuerpo. El más leve contacto de nuestros cuerpos provoca que mis más bajos instintos salten; pero hoy tengo que reprimirlos como sea; has pasado demasiados días sin dormir, viajando de un lado para otro y voy a procurar que descanses, por mucho que niegues que no lo necesitas. Tus labios buscan los míos con desesperación y yo te regalo una fingida mirada severa; sabes que no me puedo resistir a ciertas cosas y me dejo llevar por el beso; han sido también para mi muchos días sin verte.

¿Se puede vivir dentro de un beso? Me hago esa pregunta cada vez que tus labios tocan los míos; desde aquella vez en que me robaste el primer beso. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello que conozco, por tu manera de besar, tus estados de ánimo; sé cuando necesitas espacio, cuando quieres que esté a tu lado, cuando algo te preocupa o cuando no ves ningún problema cerca. Sé cuándo estás triste y los recuerdos no dejan que tu mente avance...

Cuando rompo el beso, suspiras frustrado y me miras mientras levantas el músculo del mentón en señal de enfado. Acaricio tu mejilla y te regalo la mejor de mis sonrisas, esa que sabes que uso para conseguir lo que quiero de ti. Me besas la punta de la nariz y bostezas derrotado; poco a poco, como ese niño al que me recuerdas y que tanto ansío en secreto, te vas quedando dormido

A veces pienso en cómo un hombre tan sensible y dócil ha podido hacer atrocidades tan grandes a lo largo de su vida. Pero cuando estás conmigo no eres ese hombre; cuando estás conmigo eres Raymond.

Mi Raymond.

* * *

**Críticas constructivas, alabanzas, adoración y esas cosas que hacen que Z escriba más y más a menudo... RW**

**Para las críticas de los haters al ship Lizzington he creado una dirección donde pueden mandar sus _profundos pensamientos: _**tuopinionhatermeimportaunamierda"arroba"mishipmolayesotejode .es  



End file.
